golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
BRIAN MALDEN BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.93. Date of birth 2024, November 6. New York place. Blue hair, blue eyes. American nationality. Brian Malden is an OC of my stories. He is the son of Kerria Lorein Malden and Brian Rice, his other mother (married to his biological mother) is Samantha Wilson ( later Malden) Story in GWNE Nemesis He does not appear. He is named indirectly when in her memories Marla veiledly threatens Kerria with him. Story in Sailor Moon He does not appear to not exist in the universe of Sailor Moon Story in GWA Alfa He hasn´t been born, but her maternal grandparents, Roy and Bertie meet each other in this part. Beruche was told by a devil with the power of prophesy that she will have to love someone like her, referring to Brian's mother. Story in GWB Beta He hasn't been born yet. His mother meets his father, (Brian Rice), when the two go to high school. They start dating after the events that made Kerria a Devilish Lady and the subsequent exit from her coma. Being between life and death, Kerria will be helped by the magician Landar, who will show her images of her future, among other things she will see the image of a boy who will make him feel something very special, without knowing it he is watching his future son . Story in GWG Gamma He hasn´t been born yet. His mother breaks up with Brian and will meet Samantha Wilson S'tory in GWD Delta' His mother Sandy and his father Coraíon start dating and engage in marriage Story in GWDN Destination Nature He does not appear or is named History in GWTN Transcendence Nature He barely appears or is named. but he is remembered by his mother who misses him when he is going to defend Sabra Levi, and later when he goes to defend Sonia Calderón. Story in GWT Transcendence His biological mother Kerria maintains relationships with her ex-boyfriend Brian Rice to get pregnant. When she confesses to her partner, Samantha, she almost abandons her. In the end Sam will forgive her and when Brian is born, they will both love him very much. The child will grow up without seeing just his father, since his wife, Rebecca, does not want to share him with another family. The child will grow, with the father figure of his grandfather Roy. His grandmother Bertie will also play a very important role. Unfortunately, the neo-religious current is very strong. Kerria will be involved in a trial that questions her ability to be a suitable mother, reminding her of past events. She and her family will win that judicial process, although Brian will receive insults at his school as he grows older. The boy barely remembers his father and with eight years he asks Sam "I don't have a dad, do I?. Not knowing what to answer, Samantha talks to Kerria and she gets the boy to see his father. Together with his mothers he grows and lives in several countries, France, Spain, before returning to the United States. In full adolescence he has a conflict with puberty, his hormones and his Saiyan ancestry, when he beats a boy from his institute because it caused a girl that Brian liked not to date him. The reason, that boy announced that he was the son of two mothers. When Kerria scolds him for sending that boy to the hospital, they argue and he hurts his mother with a very cruel and derogatory comment against her and Sam. His mother slaps him and the boy escapes. It is his grandfather Roy who manages to find him and together with Bertie, they persuade mother and son to make peace. His grandfather will then start training him to control his temper and his power. Later, Brian will be pleasantly surprised by the visit of the famous model Stephanie Kensington , whom he greatly admires, and who is going to visit Kerria. A few years later he traveled to Bios to study at the university of that planet. Shortly after, returning to Earth for a few days, a terrible disappointment takes place. The girl he believed his girlfriend, Cindy, is actually his half sister. She only started dating him to get revenge on Kerria. However, Cindy ends up falling in love too and is very traumatic for both of them when they discover the truth. Desolate, Brian returns to Bios. There he begins to be attracted to his aunt Amethyst, who is very motherly with him. That finally explodes when the boy pounces on his aunt in his room, kissing her on the mouth, which he immediately regrets asking for forgiveness. Amethyst despite feeling very upset and alarmed forgives him and wants to encourage him, aware of his bad time. Soon he meets a strange girl [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/MIMET_TRENTON_BIO_ENGLISH Mimet Trenton], who is very understanding of his situation. The two start dating and end up dating. things get better, even he will travel to Earth with that girl introducing her to his family. Finally he will go in a trancendental mission alongside Asthel and Maray, ('son and daughter of his uncle 'Leval and her aunt Amethyst Lassart) then Alusa and Minara( daughters of Mazoui and Satory O'Brian). Garnet Lassart (the son of [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SANDY_BIO_ENGLISH Sandy Ann Wallance] and Coraíon Lassart) Mimet Trenton (daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) Curiosities about the character. He loves to play basketball. It was taught by his grandfather Roy. He will later play with his cousin Asthel at the University of Bios, winning several championships. He loves chess too. His grandmother bertie taught him to play. He and his girlfriend Mimet give rides in motorbike listening some classics from the eighties than his granfather Roy taught him to appreciate. Being guided for his girlfriend, Brian was able to prevent an airplane accident, by holding the plane in the air and supplying it with his own power as golden warrior, in a very similar performance than Superman, the movie. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation